Love Gems
by BondJamesBond
Summary: First fan fic! James Bond and two Navy SEALs go to Afghanistan to stop terrorists from dropping a nuclear bomb. Please R&R. Enjoy!


James Bond 007

In:

Love Gems

"Have you got the nuclear bomb yet?" asked Osab Bynhadu. "Yes, yes we do," Yehad replied. Back in the UK, M was talking to James Bond. "I have news for you 007," M said. "Yes," Bond stated. "In Afghanistan, a terrorist named Osab Bynhadu is planning to drop a nuclear bomb in the United States to start another war," M said. "Oh really, and am I going there by myself?" Bond wondered. "No, you're going with two Navy SEALs. Their names are Richard Beller and Alberto Sanchez. But wait, Osab also captured a wealthy Pakistani named Rachali Muka," M told Bond. "So when do we leave?" Bond questioned. "Tomorrow, so I suggest you get ready, Richard and Alberto are already packed," M stated. Before James got packed, he went to Q's office. "Ah, 007, just the person I wanted to see. I have new gadgets for you," Q said. "Ok, show me them," said Bond. "First up is the Q Gun. If you press this button, the Q Gun will turn into a laser gun. Push this button and it will turn into a sleeping dart gun. The last button will turn your gun into a spike gun," Q explained. "Thanks, this will come in handy." "Try to bring that back without any kind of damage to it," Q said. "I'll try my best," Bond stated. "That's what I'm worried about," Q mumbled. Then Bond left and got packed. Richard and Alberto came in. "So we hear you're going with us to Afghanistan," Alberto said. Bond nodded. "Remember, just stay out of our way," Richard stated. "Whatever," Bond said. The next day Bond and the SEALs got on the plane. "Ya ready amigo?" Alberto asked. "Yeah," said Richard. "So am I, thanks for asking," Bond stated. About 13 hours later, Bond and the SEALs arrived in Afghanistan. M called bond on his cell phone to tell him more information. "Osab also stole the world's most valuable gems. The gems are called Love Gems," M told Bond. "Alright, I'll try to get those gems," Bond said. "Follow us Bond, we know our way around here," Richard said. James and the SEALs traveled for miles and miles and eventually came upon a gigantic palace with two guards guarding it. "Look there's two guards. Let's get them," Alberto said. But before Sanchez and Beller could get out their guns Bond had already taken the two guards down. "Sorry, did I take your kill," Bond said then smiled. All of them got up and silently went inside the palace. They hid beneath a stair case because two guards came down the stairs. Then the two guards separated. One guard went into a different room and the other walked towards Bond, Sanchez, and Beller. Sanchez leaped up and grabbed the guard by the throat. Sanchez then punched the guard in the face causing him to become unconscious. One guard saw Sanchez. "Intruder!" shouted the guard. Bond shot the guard in the stomach with a spike. Then two more guards came out. Beller shot and killed one of the guards. The other guard pushed the alarm button. After he did that, Sanchez shot him in the back. "I bet the girl is up stairs. Come on lets go," Richard said. They ran up the stairs. Bond turned around and switched his gun into a laser gun. He then shot a guard in the neck. Two guards were at the top of the stairs. But Beller put a bullet in each of the guards. Bond could here chains rattling in the room next to them. "I'm going in here. You guys check the other rooms," Bond ordered. He went into the room and saw a woman

chained to the floor. "Who are you? Do what ever you want just don't kill me," the woman begged. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything," Bond said. "Well, who are you then," the woman asked. "Bond, James Bond," he replied. "Can you free me now," she asked. Bond got on the ground to free her. He fried off the chains. "Let me guess, you're Rachali Muka?" Bond wondered. She nodded. "Have you heard of Love Gems?" Bond asked. "Yes, they're right there in that safe," Rachali said pointing to the safe. Bond walked over to the safe and fried of the lock that was on it. He took out the gems and put them in his pocket. "Ok, let's go," Bond said. They ran out of the room and down the stairs where they saw Sanchez and Beller fighting guards. Bond and Rachali went down the stairs to help. Together, they defeated the guards. "Down the steps. That's where Osab and Yehad are," Rachali told them. So they all went down the steps. "Hurry! So we can nuke the US," Osab rushed Yehad. Right when Bond and the gang got down the steps, Osab and Yehad were out the door. "Come on! Don't let them get away!" Beller yelled. They ran after Osab and Yehad. Bond shot Osab in the leg causing him to fall. "You guys catch Yehad. I'll take care of Osab," Bond said. Bond walked up to Osab. "Where is the nuclear bomb?" Bond interrogated Osab. "It's in that truck right over there," Osab answered while pointing to the truck. "Thanks," Bond said. Then Bond switched his Q Gun to a spike gun. Bond fired a spike that impaled Osab's chest. Bond then ran over to where everyone else was. Yehad shot Richard in the chest. "No!" Sanchez yelled. Yehad picked up the nuclear bomb. "Anybody moves, or it goes boom," Yehad said. But then, a gunshot sounded. Yehad dropped the bomb and died from a bullet in the head. Everyone looked confused. Then they saw Richard sitting up. "Got… ya," Richard smiled then fell back down and died. All of a sudden a helicopter flew to where they were and landed. "Let's get in," Bond said. Sanchez went over to Beller's body. "Thanks man," Sanchez thanked Beller then picked up his body and put it in the helicopter. "This is for saving me," Rachali said. Her and Bond started kissing as the helicopter flew away into the night.

THE END

James Bond will return in

The Micro Chip


End file.
